


示威

by Bittercupwithhoneywine



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittercupwithhoneywine/pseuds/Bittercupwithhoneywine
Summary: 猫科动物亮出他的爪子，却只能在墙上多记一笔。





	示威

**Author's Note:**

> ！请注意避雷！
> 
> S丸/年龄操作/驯养/精神暗示

丸山隆平回来了。  
先是玄关处的灯亮了起来，随后是公文包落在鞋柜上的声音。这间房子的主人喜欢把钥匙挂在门后的草莓图案挂钩上，但这次他没有，他把钥匙握在手里，随着他的脚步声一点点的接近着。门被推开了一条缝，温暖的光线透进没有窗与灯的房间。

“吃饭了，Subaru。”  
是熟悉的呼唤声，巴普洛夫敲响三角铁，狗循着声音便留下口水。在一团棉絮里的少年虚弱地扬起手臂，那里赫然挂着一把结实的锁。他身下的毯子留着大片水渍晕开的痕迹。在水渍之外，还有洗不干净的血迹，斑斑点点。

“吃饭了，Subaru。”  
那人斜倚在门口，没有动作的想法，少年挣扎着跪坐起来，随后爬向光源的方向。丸山隆平恶趣味的望着被黑暗吞没的部分——少年的后穴里仍旧被放着的那枚橙色跳蛋。

“吃饭了，Subaru。”  
他把那名字念的无比柔情，却按下了跳蛋的开关。少年麻木的面孔突然有了颜色，却掺杂着痛苦和绝望，但已然没有悲愤。勉强的爬行姿势随即坍塌，他小口小口的喘着气，仿佛空气中飘散着破碎的玻璃，每一片都折射出丸山的罪恶与他面上的情欲。

“吃饭了，Subaru。”  
锁没有打开，他知道这把锁不会在轻易的打开。他是猫科动物，有尖利的爪子与牙齿，他伏击猎物，审批夜色逡巡于黑暗之中。驯兽的人忌惮他的尖牙利齿，甚至忌惮他望向猎物的眼神。驯兽的人不会打开枷锁，更不可能放心的让野兽重返自由。

“今天吃什么呢？”  
过水的凉面，复杂香料炖煮的牛肉，肉桂与豆蔻调味的热红酒。他闭着眼睛都能在这些气味中分析出今晚的晚饭。丸山隆平没有换香水，安定的做一棵阳光之中的雪松。

“Subaru，你最近又瘦了。”  
皮肉之苦算得了什么，比着更可怕的他也经历了不少。他恐惧情欲的袭来，恐惧被称之为欲拒还迎，恐惧被碰触，恐惧吻与试探的手指，恐惧草莓味的润滑剂香精的苦味，恐惧被填满后昏昏欲睡的感受。

“多吃点。”  
廉耻心毫无意义。他坐在丸山隆平的大腿上，努力让自己离开冰冷的餐桌玻璃。他正从筷子上争抢一块牛肉，哪怕过度调味的食物已经让他失去食欲。咀嚼成了最基本的反射，美食之于他也不过是果腹之物。他囫囵吞下滚烫的熟肉，等待着胃酸将其消磨殆尽。

“再吃一块。”  
丸山又夹了一块肉来，似乎想表现驯兽师的诚意与友善。身后的跳蛋也被抽出，取而代之的是一片空虚。他细细的咀嚼着这块肉，想从里面读出一些驯养者的情绪。但他没有想到，代替跳蛋的是一些更加真实的存在。

“唔。”  
其实应该已经习惯了。除了那个勉强可以被称之为窝的地方之外，丸山隆平会在任何他想的时候对他做这件事。他还没有摘下领带，橙色在白衬衫的衬托下过于显眼。有的时候丸山会用领带围住他的眼睛，让他在一片黑暗中寻找热源。他只需要识趣的凑过去，伸出舌头抚慰柱身的每一处细节，就能得到奖赏——温暖的床铺或是被人洗个热水澡。

“Subaru真是糟糕呢...你说是吗？”  
他坏心眼的用手指刮擦着少年挺立的乳头。他是驯兽师，他无比了解他的小动物。现在的一切都在他的掌控之中，包括他身上少年逐渐绞紧的肠壁。

“放松，放松，Subaru，要不然你今天晚上别想睡了。”  
少年略微颤抖了一下，随后开始调整呼吸，他仍旧尝试对抗，对抗袭来的情欲与驯兽人老练的挑逗。不过一切终将沦陷，与之前发生的每一次步入相同的结局。

他得到了一枚吻，从撬开唇齿时就不甚温柔。像是卷携着怒意的风，带走了他最后一丝清明的神智。他的手臂环上了丸山的脖子，熟练的上下摆动腰肢换取驯兽师的一声赞许。他太努力了，以至于额角微微渗出汗水，喉咙也变得干哑。丸山的手停留在他的腰际，略为向上，只要再用力一些就能轻易折断他的肋骨。

可他知道，他是最受宠的不知厌足的动物，而丸山是他无法割舍的饲主。


End file.
